Sly Stands Up
He saw Sly got Cornered from the Clockwerk ghost Ace: Sly! Then Clockwerk ghost disappeared and Sly look down Sly: It's no use. I'll never be a thief like my Ancestor and my father. Ace: But Sly... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be like your style. You can only be you. Everybody believe in you as a thief. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they wants your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all. Sly: I know. Ace: So stop being sad and DO Something! Sly: I don't! Ace: Fine! Daffy: Let's go, Ace! And: Of course. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try? They left, and then Clockwerk ghost appeared Ace: (imitated Clockwerk) The hesitate theif will one day lose all his friends. Daffy: (Imitation Clockwerk) Sly Cooper the Doubtful... Wile: (Imitation Clockwerk) Worried by a Ghost like me... Ace: (Imitation Clockwerk) Oh, Sly the do nothing thief... Sly look Angry Sly: No! Daffy: (Imitation Clockwerk) Try and stop me! He destroyed the Ghost, then Ace and his friends appeared Ace: You did it! You have face your fears! Daffy: We know you can do it! Wile: Great job, Sly! Sly: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me... and help me see clearly. My dad... wasn't so fortunate. Ace: There you go again. Sly: I meant... Everyone here, and in Paris, wants me to become a thief. Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz, Bentley, Murrey and... Carmelita. You all want what's best for me. But my dad always have my back for our ancestors, trying to learn about master of thieves. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and do it for my Ancestor. Ace: Are you gonna say it, or do it! Sly: Wait and see. Then Bentley appears Bentley: Sly! Sly! Come quick! There's many ghost of Clockwerk Huanted around Paris! Everybody but Carmelita is in trouble. And now she needs your help. He ran off Bentley: Well, Sly Cooper... all grown up and finding his way for his family... Sly: Come on. You're coming, too! They went off to Paris Carmelita and Murrey got Cornered from Clockwerk ghost, and then Sly and his friends arrived Ace: We're here! Murrey: Where's Sly! Sly: I'm here. He approach Clockwerk ghost and look brave Sly: Leave now! He disappeared Ace: You did it! They are ehppy, he's back and they saw a heartless coming Sly: Are you with me? Ace: We are ready to do it! They are fighting a giant Heartless and they defeated it Minutes later Ace: Sly looks fine now. Bentley: Of course. Paris will not forget Sly's Courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him. Sly: Do you think your adventues will ever be over? Ace: I don't think so... But I think, as long as my Sword stays with me... I'll have to keep fighting with my powers too. Bentley: Well... The struggle never ends. That is the great of your Adventures. Ace: Never ever? Murrey: The Secret of victory.... is a strong ehart. Now, leave then! You're right continues to do it! Ace: Till we meet again, Sly. Sly: I hope that's soon. Ace: I will. See ya! They left Paris